Tragedy On Mother's Day
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Mother's Day. A day we honor our moms. Or in some cases, visit her grave. Kalos, BrightTomorrow, Laserblade.


**Author's Note: Well, I'm done with my final exam and today is Mother's Day! This is kind of sad, but this is how I'm practicing for KalosShipping, FindSunshineShipping (Shauna/Trevor, btw) and LaserbladeShipping (Clemont/Korrina). Other than OCs, I don't own Pokémon. Oh! Here are some ages.**

 **Serena Yang: 17**

 **Calem Xavier: 17**

 **Shauna Armenoix: 17**

 **Trevor Lockwood: 17**

 **Emily Lockwood: 24**

 **Clemont Liscio: 20**

 **Bonnie Liscio: 13**

 **Korrina Ortiz: 20**

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day?**

(A house in Vaniville Town. Serena's P.O.V.)

'It's nice to be home for today. It's a special day, too,' I think to myself, smiling as I knock on the front door. I watch it open and my smile grows.

"Serena Brigitte Yang, you're home!" my mother, Grace Yang says, crushing me into a hug.

"Nice to... see you... too. Mom, can't breathe!" I say, choking.

"Oh, sorry honey!" she says, letting me breathe.

"Phox!"

"Goro!"

"Syl!"

"Frou!"

"Cor!"

"Kir!"

I smile at my Pokémon. "Hi Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon, Furfrou, Corsola and Kirlia!" I remember my team that I have on me.

"Do you have some new Pokémon?" mom asks.

I nod and show her my Pachirisu, Buizel and Piplup. That's odd.

"Mom, where's Weavile?" I ask. Just then, I see a blur come down the stairs.

"Vile. Wea-vile!" Weavile greets.

"It's good to see you, too Weavile. I bought you some things, mom," I say, lifting up my bags. It was because of Weavile that Pancham evolved. I caught Weavile as a Sneasel in Sinnoh.

* * *

(Vaniville Cemetery. Third person P.O.V.)

A boy with black hair holding a bouquet of flowers sighs as he reads the grave.

MARI PAQUET XAVIER

1/15/1968-5/22/2011

RIP

"Rest in peace," the boy says before making the sign of the cross. Meanwhile, a girl with brown hair she used to wear in pigtails wipes the tears off of her face before making the sign of the cross. The grave she is in front of reads:

LILI JULIA ARMENOIX

9/4/1965-8/2/2008

RIP

* * *

(Shauna's P.O.V.)

'In the name of the Father, and of the son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen. Dear Mom, I miss you every day. I'm in a good relationship with Trevor. You remember him, right? I should focus. I hope that you are looking out for me with our Heavenly Father. Lord, thank you for hearing this short prayer,' I pray to myself. I make the sign of the cross once more and sigh.

"Li'l C?" I murmur. He turns.

"Shauna. What are you doing here?" he asks, putting down a bouquet of flowers. I point to my mom's grave and he looks at it.

"I didn't know you lost your mom, too. Has Trevor dropped by?" he asks.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen him.

"No. I haven't seen Trevs since yesterday. I was going to go to Lumiose City," I say.

"Well, why don't we go get Serena and then meet up with Trev in Lumiose City?" he says, pulling a ball out of his bag.

"Okay," I say.

"Starmie, en garde!" he says.

His Starmie is so beautiful. He nods and Starmie teleports us to Lumiose City.

* * *

 **(Mid-way A/N: I forgot to mention the small spiritual themes, as I am in fact religious. Now we're going to pop in on Korrina and then Clemont. We'll see Trevor last and then they'll meet up. Clemont, and Korrina in Shalour and Trevor, Calem, Shauna and Serena in Lumiose.)**

* * *

(Shalour City Cemetery, Korrina's P.O.V.)

"Here it is, Lucario," I say, going to the grave.

I tear up as I read the gravestone.

ISABELLE SIMONE ORTIZ

10/19/1957-6/22/1995

May the aura be with you

RIP

"May the aura be with you on this Mother's Day," I say, placing the flowers in front of the grave.

"I'm not giving Grandpa trouble, Mom, I promise. I really hope Clemont -the boy I told you about- is doing something sweet for his mom. He and I are dating, now. I'm doing the best I can. I love you and I know you are being taken care of up there. I've gotta go now, Mom. Lucario learned how to control Mega Evolution," I say.

Lucario grunts a few times at the grave and looks at me.

"I forgot you haven't seen Lucario. I mean, you have, but, he hasn't seen you. I love you, Mom," I say, turning to leave.

I turn back and look at the grave next to it. I take one of the flowers from mom's grave.

"I'll be back on Father's Day, daddy. Don't worry, I didn't forget your day. Clemont is a really nice guy," I say, putting the flower in the corner. I sigh and slowly walk out of the cemetery.

* * *

(A house in Lumiose City. Trevor's P.O.V.)

"Hey little bro. What'd you get for mom?" a familiar voice asks.

"Emily? What are you doing here?" I ask my sister.

"Surprising mom. We'll do it together," she says, holding a box. I nod and ring the doorbell. I hear a barking sound and hand Emily the box.

"Trevor, why did you hand me the gift?" she asks. Before I can answer, I hit the ground, being licked furiously by our mom's Manectric.

"Okay, okay heel boy. I'm glad to see you, too. Stop, haha, that tickles!" I say.

"Manectric, don't attack our guests," a voice says, tiredly. Manectric gets off of me.

"I wonder if she was trying to sleep," Emily says.

"Trevor? Emily? Oh, my babies!" mom says. As soon as Emily helps me up, we're enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you again, M-mom," I stutter out.

"Y-yeah. D-do you think you can let go of us?" Emily says.

"Oh, I'm sorry you two!"she says, letting us go. After that excitement dies down, I check my Holo Caster for any sign of a message from Shauna.

"What's wrong, Trev?" Emily asks.

"I've gotta be the _worst_ boyfriend," I say, face-palming at my forgetfulness.

"Trevor Michael Lockwood, is there something you're not telling me about Shauna?" mom asks.

I begin to spill the beans. About Shauna, her family and her mom.

"I thought Armenoix sounded familiar. I faced a Marissa Armenoix a few years back," Emily says.

"They've got to be cousins. Shauna's an only child. Mom, I'm sorry, but," I say, "I've got a relationship to save," I stand up and push the chair in. I leave and pull a ball off my belt.

"Charizard, I need you!" I say, throwing the ball. Charizard pops out and fires a Flamethrower into the air.

I get on his back and he growls.

"I need to go to the boutique. I've gotta get some things for Shauna," I say. Charizard nods.

* * *

(In another part of Lumiose City, Clemont's P.O.V.)

'Where are you, Bonnie?' I think to myself.

"Clemont!" a voice shouts. I turn and barely recognize my sister. She has a similar outfit than what she started with, but it now has a skirt.

"Bonnie!" I say, hugging my sister.

"How are things at the gym, big brother?" Bonnie asks.

"Pretty good. You ready to go and see mom?" I ask.

"Yeah! I even managed to get an egg in Johto," she says, pulling out an egg case. It's a blue egg with yellow on it.

As we're walking down the street, I realize what Bonnie's egg will hatch into.

"Clemont, please don't tell me you've invented a machine that'll say what an egg will hatch into," she says.

'Not a bad idea. Then again, it defeats the purpose,' I think to myself.

"No, Bonnie. I actually know what it is. It's half Electric, half Water," I say.

"You mean I'll have a Chinchou?" she exclaims.

"Keep it down out there!" a voice bellows.

"Dad, it's just us," I say.

"Hi, daddy!" Bonnie says, handing me the egg. Dad picks her up and begins to hug her.

"My baby girl, growing up!" he says.

"Meyer, what's all the ruckus?" a sweet voice says. Dad puts Bonnie down. Luxray comes out and gleefully runs to her.

"Clemont! Bonnie!" mom says, smiling.

"Happy Mother's Day," we say. I then remember something.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry to cut this visit short, but I have to visit someone special in Shalour City," I say.

"Have Xatu Teleport you there," Bonnie says, handing me a Great Ball. I nod.

* * *

(Shalour City. Korrina's P.O.V.)

I'm sad that I haven't heard anything from Clemont.

'Maybe the boy's mother passed away, too,' Lucario says through an aura link. Just then, there's a white flash.

"It worked. Thanks Xatu," Clemont says, returning it.

"Clemont?" I ask in disbelief.

"Korrina," he says, coming to embrace me.

"I was getting worried about you!" I say.

"I was just spending some time with my mom. Why don't we get something to eat? I'll pay," he says.

"Sure," I say.

* * *

(Lumiose City. With Shauna and Calem. Restaurant Le Yeah. Normal P.O.V.)

Calem sighs, rifling a hand through his hair.

"So, how did you lose your mom, Li'l C?" Shauna asks outside the restaurant.

"She was in a car wreck. Yours?" Calem asks.

"Brain cancer," Shauna answers.

The two teens look dejected. On a hill, two additional teens see this.

"I guess I shouldn't complain about my mom's bone-crushing hugs," Serena says.

"Same here. Charizard, return," Trevor says. The two walk up to their significant others.

"Calem, you guys gonna go in or are you just gonna sit there?" Serena says, pulling her hair out of her ponytail.

"Come on Shauna," Trevor says, grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

They all go in, two of the individuals trying to forget the tragedy for Mother's Day.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, that's that. Yes, Trevor has a sister, I just decided to name her "Emily" and Marissa Armenoix is Shauna's older cousin. I know that this was probably tragic, but I know some of you are probably reading this and can relate to losing your mom. I am very grateful that my mom is alive.**

 **So to all of you reading this, celebrate your mom (or whatever mother figure you have if you don't have yours anymore) in some way.  
**


End file.
